Pilot
Narrator: Hi am the Narrator guy who who tells you whats going on and stuff anyway this is the story about a boy and his friends and that boy is called Thomas Micheal Jones lets see what he is up to. Thomas is stare at Emily until Percy: Hey Thomas Narrator: This is Percy Smith Thomas's Best Friend Thomas: Aaaaaah Percy you scared me Percy: Sorry so what are you doing Thomas: Nothing just Er...... Percy: Staring that Emily Thomas: What no no what makes you think that? Percy: Well for starters you were looking that her your hart was pumping and you had hearts in your eyes Thomas: Good point Percy: Thomas have ask Emily out yet? Thomas: No Percy: Here she comes ask her Thomas: Ok Emily walks over Thomas: Hi Emily Emily: Hi Thomas Narrator: This is Emily Sterlington a girl who Thomas has a crush on he try's to ask her out but he keeps Chickening out Thomas: Emily would you ummm...er Just then Toby: Get away from me Narrator: This is is Toby Miller he is also Thomas's Best Friend and look at what he is running from Mavis: Come back Toby-Muffin Narrator: This is Mavis Black she has a crush on Toby why does Toby run away from her because her cousin is Diesel who sometimes bets him up. Diesel: I've have enough knock out darts to knock out a bear Narrator: This is Diesel Evil he is Mavis's cousin he hates toby but sometimes the two dudes get along Mavis: Diesels are you nuts? Diesels: Think about it if he is passed out he cant run away Mavis: Good plan Diesel blow through the straw but it did not Toby it accidentally hit Percy Percy: OW what the ....(Starts yawning) Hey am just going to take a nap(falls over) 16 Minutes later Percy woke up and saw Daisy Narrator: Dasiy is a girl who Percy has a crush Percy also try's to ask her out but he keeps chickening out too. Dasiy: Percy are you Ok Percy: Yeah.... W ..What happened Thomas: Well you got hit by a dart and what are you doing Percy: What nothing just Er..... Thomas: Staring at Dasiy Percy: What no what makes you think that Thomas: Well for starters you were looking that her your hart was pumping and you had hearts in your eyes Percy: Ok Ok fair point Thomas: Have you ask her out yet Percy: Um.... No Thomas: Well it's not to late to ask Percy: Yeah but Thomas: (Shouts) HEY DAISY Percy: Thomas wht are you doing Daisy: Yes Thomas: Percy as something he would like say Daisy: What is it Percy Percy: (Nervously) Um....Er Thomas: Go on Percy what is it you have say Percy: Er.... Daisy would you um... Daisy: Yes Peryc: Um.....I'VE GOT GO AND DO MY HOMEWORK BYE Dasiy: What was that all about Thomas: I dunno he can be a stupid somethings Narrator: O...Kay that was werid anyway moving on here are Gordon Granger(not related to hermione granger from Harry Potter) James Potter(not Harry Potter's dad from Harry Potter)and Henry Stone. Henry: Hey dose anyone what come over to may place after school and see my new plants Gordon: Cant am going out with Danni Henry: Ok James how about you James: Cant going out with Molly Henry: Well looks like its just me and my new plants tonight....... again Just then Danni and Molly came over Danni and Molly: Hi guys Gorodn: Hey Danni cant wait until after school Danni: Neither can i Molly: 3 Hours until school ends and we can make out James: I cant wait i want to make out now Molly: No not now later James: AAAAAAAAAAAAWWW can we kiss dough Molly: Yes James: OK Starts Kissing Henry: AAAAWWWW everyone got a girl expet me James: Well Join Edward and Duck over there Narrator: Ok now we move on to the brains who are Edward Finnkleburg and Montague Waddsworth but everyone calls him duck because one of his legs was crooked so it made him waddle like a duck but he likes duck better than Montague Edward: So Duck did you get on that maths test Duck: An A Edward: Sames here The Bell Ring Narrator: It was time for gym class and today was wrestling day which meant they had to wrestle Couch Joey Couch Joey: (Shouts) OK EVERYONE YOU KNOW WHAT DAY IT IS DO YOU Everyone: Wrestling day Couch Joey: THATS RIGHT NOW ALL THE GIRLS WAIT OUTSIDE All the Girls went outside Couch Joey: NOW WHERE WERE WE All the boys: Uh Oh Couch Joey: RIGHT COME HERE All the boys: Ow ow ow ow All the Girls were watching Emily: (See's Joey punching Thomas)Just look at him punch Thomas like i mean why do we have a wrestling day anyway Danni: I know i think its because Couch Joey love's to wrestle (see's Joey slamming Gorodn to the ground) we cant just watch somebody do something Molly: i dunno but i hate see what he is doing to James(see's Joey kick James in the air) ouch thats got to hurt Daisy: (see's Joey giving percy body slam) when does he stop Mavis: Until they say the word Daiy: What word is that Mavis: I give (sees Joey slamming Toby and Diesel into each other) just look at what he is doing to my Toby-Muffin and i dont care what he is doing to Diesel because he is always try to beat up my Toby-Muffin Edward: Help me Couch Joey: Where do you think your going Drags him back in the gym Edward: NO NO NO HELP HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLP Couch Joey: (Grabs Duck) Say it say the word Duck: I.....Give Couch Joey: (Drops Duck) Thats right you do Bell rings Couch Joey: Ok see you all to tomorrow Everyone: Ow ow ow ow The Girls: Are you all ok The Boys: Yeah we think so Narrator: O....kay that look painful moving here is the head of the School Fatty Fatty: Hey hey hey am NOT am big boned Narrator: Sorry about that sir Fatty: Thats better now carry on Narrator: Ok (Clears throat) The head of the school Sir Topham Hatt Fatty: Thats better now class where going to watch a documentary about yarn Everyone:AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW 13 minutes later the home time bell went Everyone: Yes finally Narrator: And that is it more Human Thomas and friends coming soon in 2012 Fatty: Will i be in it Narrator: Yes Fatty: All right will i get a big part Narrator: Yes and shut up Fatty Fatty: Thats it come here Narrator: Uh oh Ahhhhhhhhhh Human Thomas and Friends coming to 2012 'Characters' Thomas Jones Edward Category:Season 1